


Morning After Cure

by VoidGlasses



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hangover, One Shot, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: You'd had a bit too much wine with dinner last night, no thanks to Oberyn. He always forgot that he handled alcohol better. Regardless, he cares for you the next morning, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Morning After Cure

Oberyn’s hand gently caressing the supple skin of your cheek was the first thing you registered as you woke. His thumb brushed over the subtle ridge of your jaw and his fingers pushed the small loose strands of hair from your face. He laid next to you, upper body lifted as he supported himself on his other arm. Your head rested close to Oberyn’s bare chest and his head leaned just above the top of yours. He looked down on you with adoration, at how fragile and beautiful you looked trying to hold onto sleep. 

You kept your eyes shut, not ready to face the harsh light of morning slipping through the heavy curtains and illuminating the dim room with soft golden rays. You rolled your head over, closer to his chest trying to bury your face in the heat of his skin. A pained groan came from deep in your chest as even the slightest movement sent the room spinning. Oberyn flattened his palm against your cheek, steadying your head against him hoping to ease your dizziness. 

“Shh, little one. Try not to move your head.” Oberyn spoke just above a whisper, sensitive to how loud noises would only worsen your condition. “Do not push yourself, you’ve already done enough of that last night.” He chuckled at his own comment, knowing how hard he had pushed your body through rounds of sex; at your own request of course. 

“Mmm...why must the sun shine so brightly?” You asked, voice raspy and pained as you tried to open your eyes. The room wasn’t particularly bright, the large brocade curtains blocking most of the light rays from reaching the deeper corners of the room. To you, however, this was already too much to process. 

Oberyn huffed, stifling a laugh. He didn’t mean to laugh at your discomfort, but heavens if you weren’t still so adorable even while recovering from one too many bottles of wine you had consumed last night. It had started like any other evening, a small cup or two with your meal. You nursed yours between pours, enjoying the company while Oberyn finished each cup like it was water. How he managed to handle his alcohol so gracefully you’d never know.

And it was clear this morning; the way his smile beamed down at you, how his eyes twinkled watching you sleep next to him, his skin clear and hair perfectly messy. If you hadn’t known just how much wine he’d had over the night you’d swear he hadn’t had a drop. You, on the other hand, were a clear indicator of how much wine Oberyn had poured you. You felt as bad as you thought you must look; head pounding and stomach rumbling without your morning meal. 

“How is your head?” Oberyn’s voice was so gentle, so caring, it almost made you forget how sick you felt. 

“Pounding like the battle drums,” you quipped. “It would seem a certain dashing Prince filled my cup one too many times.” You exhaled into his chest, taking in the soothing scent of his natural aroma. 

Oberyn slid his hand up along your jaw until the tip of his index and middle fingers rested on your temple. His fingertips pressed against the tender spot, still at first then circling gently. The initial touch made you wince, but you quickly melted under him as he skillfully worked at your temple, releasing the pressure that had been building since you woke. You closed your eyes again, this time not out of pain but content. You’d thank the heavens for every day Oberyn kept you close, cared for you like you were the only person in the world that mattered. 

He leaned down to press a soft kiss on your lips. It was light at first, grazing your bottom lip just enough to stimulate the sensitive skin. He deepened his kiss when you reciprocated, lips searching for more of his. It was passionate, somewhere between that of a gentle lover and lustful Prince ready to take what was his. His tongue slipped past your lips and tangled with it. How was it that he tasted so amazing first thing in the morning. Perhaps it was a princely thing, or maybe it came with being the most beautiful man in all the kingdoms combined. 

“Hmmm Obie…” You hummed his name through the heated exchange. 

Oberyn pulled back, eyes searching yours for a reason to stop kissing you. In his mind, there wasn’t; but he was acutely aware of your fragile condition, and making sure you were well would always be his first priority. 

“What is it, my love? Are you still unwell?” He dragged his knuckles across your jaw and down your neck. You shivered as his fingers danced over your collarbone and rested gently on your chest. He massaged tenderly at your chest, hands warm over your nipples. Your body reacted instinctively, lifting up into his touch craving more. 

“I-I um, I was hoping t-to ahh…” Your sputtering rambling was interrupted by his fingers teasing at your nipples, turning the hardening buds between two fingers as he looked innocently down at you. You fought the desire to submit to his charm, to let him take you right then and there. Not that you didn’t want him to fuck you like it was your last day in this world, but gods was your stomach begging you for any bit of food. “Obie, please, could you indulge me in a morning meal before you fuck me?” 

You swore you saw a wicked look flicker in his eyes for half a second before he was sitting up and calling for someone to bring in his morning delicacies. Before you could fully process the moment three men were coming through the heavy wooden chamber doors, each with a polished silver tray loaded with freshly baked breads, vibrant fruits and cured meats. They silently set the trays at the foot of the luxurious bed then left just as quickly as they had appeared. 

Oberyn pulled the trays closer, gliding them over the lavish bedding until the selections were within your arm’s reach. He took a supple peach and inspected it briefly before taking a bite, the juice dripping down his chin as he enjoyed the fruit without a care. 

“Please, my dear, indulge yourself. I have requested only the best for us to enjoy.” He took another bite, lips glistening from the sticky liquid as he smiled at you. 

You didn’t know where to start, it all looked so amazing. You had only started eating this well since the Prince took you in, inviting you to live with him as his personal guest. That of course evolved into him proposing that you be one of his lovers, which in turn brought you here. You’d become his primary focus; he’d often turn away the others unless you asked him not to. To the outside world, you were the one that had tamed the notorious Prince of Dorne.

And you secretly loved it. 

“I can’t decide, it’s all wonderfully delicious looking.” You shifted your gaze from the trays to the prince seated casually next you. He leaned back against the solid wood frame, his back supported by the soft pillows. He had one leg bent, his knee up and supporting the arm holding out his nearly finished peach. The sheets had shifted when he sat up and left him completely exposed and only covering him from the shin down. 

Oberyn caught you admiring his body, the way he was already half hard and aching to be in you again. “Well, I have a thought of what I’d like you to start with, but I feel you should enjoy the food before that.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked at you, his perfect dimple showing itself with the proud look on his face. 

Your face and chest flushed pink. You had yet to get used to how bold he was; how he would never hesitate to tell you that he wanted you and how he wanted you. You bit your lip, nodding once to let him know you would happily oblige after breakfast. You picked up a thin slice of prosciutto, folding it on half and placing the whole piece in your mouth. The taste was like no other; rich and smoky, seasoned with only the finest and most expensive spices a prince could afford. You swallowed and immediately reached for another, stuffing it carelessly into your mouth and taking less time to savor the flavor. 

The more you ate the more you realized just how hungry you were. You didn’t even care that Oberyn quietly watched you grab at the other meats, tasting each one then taking a fresh loaf of bread and cracking it down the middle. The inside was still warm, still fluffy and soft under your touch. You ripped a piece from the center and sighed as the taste satisfied you. 

Oberyn leaned over and took a ceramic bowl of summer berries from the tray. He set the bowl between his torso and yours, waiting for you to finish your bread and turn your attention to him. 

“You must try these. The harvest his year has been especially delicious.” Oberyn plucked a deep red berry from the bowl and held it up to your lips. You leaned in and rolled the berry into your mouth with your tongue. He was right, this single berry alone was juicy and rich, better than any you’d ever tested before. Oberyn was ready with a darker berry as you finished the first. You took the berry in your mouth along with the tips of his fingers, sucking lightly as he pulled them out. 

The look you gave him dared him to reach for another, to bring his fingers to your lips once more. The lust in your eyes was obvious. It was clear that your hunger had shifted from breakfast to something else. Oberyn must have noticed, how could he not, by the way he held a blueberry to your lips, waiting for you to make the first move. You didn't hesitate to take his fingers deeper in your mouth. Your tongue moved the berry to your back teeth, chewing quickly and swallowing around his fingers as you looked deep into his sultry brown eyes. 

“It seems that my lover is feeling better,” he taunted. He pushed his fingers deeper in your mouth as your tongue rolled over them. You could see his cock twitching with arousal as you sucked his digits. You slowly pulled off, his fingers somewhat reluctantly leaving your mouth.

“Yes, my prince. This meal has been delicious, but…” Your sentence trailed off as you moved the bowl back to one of the silver trays. You purposely leaned forward more than you needed to, causing the sheets to fall from above your navel and exposing your naked body. It was a subtle tease, but one you knew Oberyn couldn’t resist. “But it seems my hunger is for something else now.” You winked at him as you laid back down, just inches from his body now. 

Oberyn haphazardly pushed the silver trays back to the foot of the bed, giving him ample room to take you by the hips and pull you over to and on top of him as he rolled onto his back. He had you straddling his belly so that you could feel his cock pressing into the firm flesh of your ass. His hands traveled up from your hips to your belly, feeling how soft and tender the skin was. You watched his fingers graze your chest, once again palming at the tender skin and teasing your nipples. 

You let your head fall back as a soft moan escaped your lips. You could feel the tension building low in your abdomen; maybe it was the tender way he’d been caring for you all morning, or possibly the memory of how many times and way he had fucked you last night before you passed out with his dick still in you. Regardless, you wanted, no, needed him to pleasure you. 

“Look at you, my beautiful whore. Tell me, how do you want it?” 

The slight degradation only made you lust for him more. “Your way,” you said through a heavy breath. 

“I’ve taught you well.” Oberyn lit up, excitement filling his eyes and a wide smile broke out. He brought a hand back behind you and slapped your ass, holding it firmly in his fingers instead of pulling his hand away. You melted under his touch as he fondled your ass. You tried to scoot back, to get just a bit closer to his dick, hoping to feel it under your body. 

Oberyn stopped you, both hands moving to your hips to hold you in place. “I said my way,” he repeated. He lifted you up, ushering you to turn around with your back facing him and pulled your hips higher up his chest. You felt a hand press down on your shoulder, guiding you down so that your face was hovering just over his cock and your ass was up in the air, completely exposing yourself to him. He traced over your hips, down your thigh in between your legs with a lazy touch. It sent shivers up your spine as his fingers caressed you, teased you in a way only he could. You lowered your head and licked a slow circle around the head of his cock, eliciting a shudder from under you. You took his cock in your mouth, deliberately drawing out the initial feeling of your lips gliding half way down before drawing up and pulling off with a quick sucking motion. 

“How wonderful, you’re already dripping for me, my Prince.” You taunted him with your words, knowing you’d pay the price but willing to take whatever he would do.

“Watch your mouth, whore. It seems you also drip for me.” Oberyn didn’t hesitate to slip a finger past your entrance in retribution. He liked the way you crumpled as he began to finger you, how your body shook when he flexed his fingertip up against your sensitive walls. It was one of his more tame responses. The last time you challenged his power he fucked you so hard you could barely walk after, but gods was it some of the best sex you’d ever had together. 

Oberyn added a second finger once he felt you loosen around him. He was working you slowly, methodically. You knew this meant trouble for you later on; he never did anything without a specific purpose, especially when it came to sex. His fingers pumped in and out, drawing gasped moans from you. 

You took his dick back in your mouth, this time lowering until he was nearly fully inside your mouth. Your tongue slid over the ridges and veins as you adjusted to his size. He tasted amazing; musky yet sweet, a combination all his own and one you would never tire of. You bobbed up then back down, cheeks hollowing on every lift up.

Oberyn groaned from behind you. It was primal, animalistic. His fingers lost their rhythm as you worked him increasingly faster. Not one to let you take control so easily, Oberyn dipped his head between your legs, wasting no time as he sucked on you. His mouth was incredibly warm, and he used his tongue in such a skilled way that in just a matter of minutes he had you shaking again, orgasm closer to the surface as he teased you. 

You hummed as his cock sunk deep in your mouth, the vibrations near your throat causing him to jut his hips up yearning for more. You were in a standoff of who would break first, who would beg the other to fuck them first. It was often you, but on a very seldom occasion you had gotten the crowned prince to call your name, to beg to be inside you. 

This, however, was not one of those times. Oberyn sucked on you as his fingers fucked into you with more speed. He may have doted on you earlier this morning, cared for you, nursed you back to better health, but he was electrified with lust now. He worked to sync his movements, knowing he’d have you begging to be fucked properly and second now. It was too much. You felt your orgasm rising to surface but refused to cum unless it was with him inside you. 

You pulled off his cock, breathy words streaming from your lips in desperation. “Ob-Oberyn, please. Please I want to cum with you inside me. Fuck me, my prince.” 

He pulled away from you at your pleading, fingers withdrawing to put his hand on your waist. He helped you turn back to face him. His eyes sparkled in the growing morning light, and his nose glistened from the slick that had gathered on the tip of it. Oberyn guided your body flat against his, your heaving chests pressed firmly together as he rolled your bodies over. Your back rested comfortably on the mattress as he positioned himself on his knees above you.

You watched with excitement as he positioned himself at your entrance. His focus was fully on you, on watching your face as he slid in and filled you perfectly. Fucking you was only part of his pleasure; he craved the way your body reacted to his, how you looked when he touched you in the ways he had learned brought you the most pleasure. 

“My sweet, beautiful whore. So tight for me even after being fucked thoroughly all night long.” Oberyn rocked his hips to yours, fully seating himself inside you. You instinctively clenched around him, able to feel the curve of his head near the most sensitive areas. 

He bit his lip with a smile, loving the way you felt holding him in you. He thrust into you with impressive speed. Clearly he wasn’t going to give you any time to savor the feeling, this being the second wave of punishment for speaking out of turn to royalty, no matter how close you’d become. Oberyn knew you loved to sit with his cock buried in you, to feel him warming you before he fucked you like it was the list time he’d get to. 

You gasped his name as his hips snapped against your ass, the slapping sound echoing through the chamber. You didn't care that anyone nearby could hear how he fucked you, how you groaned his name over and over as he pushed you to the edge. Good, you thought. Let them hear, let them know he was the only one allowed to fuck you. Even in the company of others, he never let them touch you. A possessive man for sure, you were his and his alone to enjoy. 

O-Obie I’m...I’m-” You tried to say it, tried to tell him you were seconds away from release. 

“Let me see my lover cum for me,” he cooed. Oberyn may fuck rough and talk dirty when he wanted to, but with you, he always came back to his sweet inner self. You drew it out of him, even in the midst of him releasing his inhibitions with you. 

For the second time that morning the room spun. Your orgasm tingled low in your abdomen before roaring through your body, pulling at your core with such force you were gasping for breath as your body spasmed. Oberyn looked down at you, taking in your flushed body and panting as he pounded into you, drawing his own orgasm out. His cock twitched inside as hot cum filled you. Oberyn started to slow as his release subsided, taking his energy with it. 

You both huffed as he finished, the tiniest bit of cum dribbling down your ass from his erratic thrusting moments ago. Oberyn draped an arm over each of your knees, supporting his weight while he regained composure. He lifted his head higher to look for yours, catching your eyes as they came into focus.  
“You are the most beautiful person the heavens have ever sent me, you know that?” His tone was sweet, endearing. He wasn’t saying it to flatter you in your post-sex glow; he meant it. “Let me have someone draw us a warm bath. I’ll clean you myself, no one else should be touching such beauty.” He leaned down, torso between your legs as he came in for a tender kiss. 

You cupped his face as you kissed him with all the energy you had left. “That sounds lovely, my prince.”


End file.
